1. Technical Field
The present application relates to multi-stream communication methods and more particularly to bandwidth efficient multi-stream communication.
2. Discussion of Related Art
For a large class of video applications, a single stream of traffic is transmitted to multiple users. Existing video applications send multiple unicast streams of traffic between a core server and end-devices.
Many high-bandwidth applications broadcast from the core server to multiple different end-devices, including mobile handsets. Video streaming, such as for mobile video-conferencing, is a feature that is increasingly commonly among these device. Bandwidth constraints on a backhaul infrastructure of a cellular network carrier and limited wireless spectrum of a last-hop may limit performance of video-intensive applications.
Therefore, a need exists for bandwidth efficient multi-stream communication.